Sinful Love Tour
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This was inspired by 'Blood Brandy' and 'Odin Haraldson' It's a Marvel version of the 'Harry Vegas Vacation' challenge but he doesn't stay in Vegas for his vacation. HarryxHarem (first three are She-Hulk, Rogue and Scarlet Witch)
1. Chapter 1

**Sinful Love Tour**

**Disclaimer: **_I should've known this was going to happen. Okay, about an author named 'Blood Brandy' wrote a challenge called 'Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation', its basically Harry goes to Vegas on Sirius' dime because he was found innocent after 'going through the Veil'. Remus goes with Harry and they had a 'Hangover' style adventure there complete with Harry marrying women to satisfying all of his clans. Now, it was done in the DC universe and only in Vegas._

_Well, another author named 'Odin Haraldson' had did about three for Harry Potter (2 DC and 1 Marvel) and one for Percy Jackson. The one he did for Percy was basically he goes to any 'sinful' city (i.e.: Vegas, Chicago, New Orleans, Singapore, Berlin etc.) so I figured that I'd do something like that on my own but, using Harry in the Marvelverse._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Las Vegas, NV)

Inside of a huge room, there was the remains of a huge party. Clothes were everywhere, on a table were huge money bags and official looking papers. On a bar were glasses of champagne and bottles of beer, empty pizza boxes were stacked everywhere.

Inside of the master bedroom a young man was sleeping in the middle of a lovely sandwich. He had shoulder length black hair, slightly tanned and scarred skin, he was slightly buffed. On his left was a tall, green skinned woman with green hair, on his right was a woman with auburn hair and on top of him was a woman with brown hair with bleached white bangs.

He started to wake up, '_where am I?_' He thought, '_oh yeah I'm in Vegas._' He started to move as he felt the woman on top of him, she was nude and started to move.

"Oh… Harry sweetie, yuh wore me out. No more." She moaned. Then he started to turn right with the woman there.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said in a Romanian accent. "You wore me out as well." Then they heard the third as well.

"You are good," she said. "But sweetie, you are going have to marry others just to sate you." She chuckled and snuggled back into him. Just then he opened his eyes and almost threw the woman on top of him off. He looked at the woman besides him, she opened her eyes. They were a jade green, like her husband's. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, "thank you darling." The others were awake now, the one on top of him her eyes were green as well.

The other had blue eyes, Harry looked at them all. "Wait a minute Jen," said the the one on top of him in a southern accent. "What did he say?"

"Harry said, 'that we were gorgeous' and that he 'was lucky to had meet us'." Said Jen, she looked to him again as she heard him ask a question. "He wants to know who we are."

"Is he mute?" Asked the other woman that was with them.

"No Wanda, his throat is raw." Said the other woman, "he was in pain. But, how do I know that?"

"Anna," said Jen. "We're linked." They looked at her.

"Linked?" They said, Jen nodded.

"I mean we did marry him. Okay, let's get with the intros." She looked at Harry lovingly, "I'm Jennifer Potter nee Walters; the Lady of the House of Potter." She kissed him, "don't think I don't want anymore, but you did wear me out." She hugged him tightly. Next was Wanda's turn.

"I'm Wanda Black nee Maximoff; the Lady of the House of Black." She said and kissed him as well, "it's so nice to know that my husband is a magic user." Harry started to panic, "don't worry there's no 'Statute of Secrecy' over magic here." He relaxed and looked at her. "Yes, you did." He looked downhearted, she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"We know yuh didn't mean ta tell us all yuh secrets it must've came out went we were gettin' married. Ah'm Anna Marie Pervell; tha Lady of tha House of Pervell." Just then Anna quickly started to panic, "oh mah God!"

"What is it?" Said Wanda.

"Mah powers!"

"Don't worry," said Jen. "We have to be immune to them. I mean come on, we should be dead by now." Harry nodded, timidly Anna reach over to him, grabbed and kissed him gently. Nothing happened, then she glomped him in a tight hug and passionately kissed him. "Well now that's over, why don't we get up and cleaned up." So they did.

"I'll call the front desk so we can get some brunch and a potion for Harry's throat." Said Wanda, so she did. As she was doing that, Harry's phone started to ring.

(Who Let's The Dogs Out? -Baha Men)

Wanda reached for it knowing it was her husband's Godfather and answered. "Good morning Sirius," she said. "What's up?"

[Wanda? Thank Merlin you guys are alright!]

"Yes, we're fine and at the hotel."

[Alright, we're on the way. Had to bail Remus out and I thought I would be the one in jail.]

"Alright, see you then." She hung up and went to the bathroom to be with the others.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After their shower, Jen got out with a towel around herself looking sexy like she always does. She walked into the main room and saw how everything was. she went to the table and saw some legal papers. "Wow," she said as she looked at them. He owns four of the biggest casinos and half the clubs on the strip. Then she looked at more of the papers and found out he owns half of magical Vegas.

She also saw their signatures on the papers as well making them partners. Then she heard a light 'mew'. Jen looked up and saw nothing at first then she heard it again. "Here kitty, kitty." She said, just then she felt a cat leap into her arms. It was light blue and purple with heterochromia eyes, one eye was a jade green like her husband's, the other was green like hers.

"You sure are a cute little thing aren't you?" She said, she noticed that the cat had a tag on a collar. 'Goliath'. "Goliath? Why would a cute little thing like you be named 'Goliath'?" Just then it leapt from her and started to grow into a huge tigress. "Okay," Jen didn't make any sudden moves. The tigress went to her and started to rub up against her. Then it started to transform into a woman in a tiger stripe mini dress.

Her hair was black with purple streaks in it. "Let me guess, you're a magical creature?" She nodded.

"I am a 'Feloina'," the woman said. "We have three different forms. But even I am a rarity, I am a cheshire. Master Harry won me in a poker game and I am glad he did else I would die."

"Die?"

"I hadn't eaten in days." Just then Jen went for her phone and ordered a huge plate of raw steaks.

* * *

Later Harry, Wanda and Anna came out to see Jen playing with Goliath. "Jen where'd that cat come from?" Asked Anna.

"Harry, he won her." Harry looked stunned as well. The cat leapt into her master's arms and started to purr. Jen went over to him and took the cat from him as there was someone at the door. "That must be room service." Sure enough it was, they rolled in the food and Harry's potion. Goliath leapt from Jen and hissed at the busboy.

"Something's up," said Wanda. The busboy was sweating as they looked at him.

"Ya'll betta tell us who yuh are 'fore we git violent!" said Anna punching her fist into her hand. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Check his arms._" He sent, Wanda nodded and quickly froze him and removed his top revealing a 'dark mark' on his right arm. "_Knew it, a death eater!_" He laughed crazily.

"DIE POTTER!" He screamed.

"I Don't Think So!" Said Wanda, slamming him to a wall. Harry quickly took the potion that was hidden underneath a dome.

"_We going to need info._" He sent.

"Say no more darlin'." Said Anna as she went over to him.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" Then she touched him getting all of his powers and memories. But not his intentions. He passed out.

"Call for a coupa healers." She said, "this jerk's been followin yuh, Remus and Siri since yuh got here hon." Harry was shocked.

"What do we do?" Said Wanda, Harry's voice was coming back.

"We send him to the hospital and see if we can modify his memories." He said, they looked at him in love.

"You didn't sound like that before." Said Jen, then they heard the door again.

"Who could that be?" He said, he went to the door and found out it was Sirius and Remus. "Hey guys," his godfathers hugged him tightly. "Do we have enough for everybody?"

"We should," said Wanda.

"Good, cause we need to talk."

* * *

Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean we have to talk pup?" Said Sirius.

"We were followed," said Harry.

"What?" Said Remus, Harry pointed to the unconscious man against the wall. "That's Yaxley."

"I knew he looked familiar."

"What was he doing here?" Said Sirius.

"Ah can Answer that," said Anna. "He was on the orders of that 'Deaf, dumb, blind kid'!" Sirius laughed at the insult to the Dark lord, Remus looked confused.

"What?" He said, Jen answered while stroking Goliath.

"The Who's 'Tommy'." She said, Remus still had that blank look on his face. "You people."

"I'll explain it Jen," said Sirius.

"Voldy sent him," said Harry.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well I was thinking about checking these papers with Jen and seeing what's going on. But first, let's eat some breakfast." So everyone sat down and started to eat. After they were done and Goliath had her fill of meat and tuna, they went over the papers. They basically told him that he owns 90% of magical Vegas, New Orleans, Chicago, New York, Rio and Shanghai, . "Well, that's interesting. I wonder how that happened."

"Want to go down and talk to the people to find out?" Asked Wanda.

"I think it would be for the best." So they got dressed. Wanda was in a red Gypsy-style outfit, headband, anklets, bracelets, boots and a cape. Jen was in jeans, hi-tops and a T-shirt. Anna was in, 'Daisy Dukes', halter top, cowgirl hat and boots. Harry was in a T-shirt, jeans and boots, he was buffed now and the girls fell in love with him again.

Anna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Y'know I was wondering." Said Harry, "why was Elvis there?"

"He was the priest, Har-bear." Said Jen.

"Okay," said Sirius as he was reading the marriage papers. "Welcome to the families ladies. Especially you Wanda."

"Thank you Sirius," she said. With that, they started to head for the first club Harry owns.

* * *

(**LeBlanc Gentlemen's club**)

They went into a two story warehouse like building. It was dark, it smelled clean, neon lights were everywhere flashing. There were three stages two on either side and a huge one with a runway in the middle. All of them had poles on them. There were swings hanging from the ceiling and music was blaring. "We Have To Find Some Information!" Said Harry, the others nodded.

Just then someone came over to them, "Hey I Need To See Some ID Please. No One Under 21 I Allowed Here!" Said a dorky looking guy.

"Well, I Think I Am Your Boss!" Said Harry.

"You, Please!" He said, just then a young woman came walking over to them. She had shoulder length red hair, blue eyes and was in a halter top, jeans and boots.

"What Seems To Be The Problem?" She said.

"This Kid Says He's My Boss." She looked at Harry. Then glared at the man.

"He Is," the man paled. "Lord Potter Would Like To Meet Me In My Office?"

"Yeah, Thanks." He said and before they headed there he looked at the man with an evil smirk. "You're On Probation." He breathed a sigh of relief, "Until After The Meeting." Then the man started to panic.

* * *

(**Back office**)

They walked into a nice office, "my name's Jen Coulter," she said. "It's so nice to meet you Lord Potter." They shook hands.

"Call me Harry," he said. "These are my godfather's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and my wifes; Jen Potter, Anna Pervelle and Wanda Black." They all nodded, "okay. We are just looking for some info."

"I'll help as much as I can."

"Good, how did I get this place?" So she told him that he won it from her former boss who was a dark lord. When he tried to get it back by force, Harry killed him and freed his sex slaves and now they work for him. "Okay, um who's the top performer?"

"Oh that would be Eliza."

"Eliza?" Said Sirius, "can we meet her?"

"She should be here," she picked her phone and called the bar. "Yeah Joey? Someone wants to meet Eliza, please? Thank you." She hung up, "she's on her way up."

Ten minutes later, a young woman had came up to the office. She was dressed in a combination of Egyptian style and that of a lounge singer. Everyone looked over to her in amazement. "YOU'RE Eliza?" Asked Harry, she chuckled and slowly sauntered over to the young man.

"That's right," she said as she gently stroked his jaw.

"Why am Ah hearing 'Queen of the Night' by Whitney Houston?" Said Rogue.

"I'm more worried about what she's going to do to our Har-bear." Said Jen.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Eliza." He said, "the reason why I called you up here is because I wanted to meet you, of course. I'm your new boss, but also I'd want you to know that I'm going to be starting a new business venture. And Sirius, I think I'm going to be you favorite Godson."

"Why would you say that pup?"

"How would you like to control the strip joints?" Sirius suddenly looked at Harry as if he was God, Merlyn and David Bowie all wrapped into one. "He started to bow and scrape to him.

"I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY!" He said as the others started to laugh, "I AM A WORM! I'M SCUM!"

"Get up Sirius, you are a Lord of your own house." He said. "The reason why I'm doing this is because of my age and I also trust you."

"Wow Pup, you trust me that much?"

"Yep. Plus we need to find out what the hell's going on."

"Alright, let's see what else we can find out." Said Remus, they got up to leave when Harry stopped.

"Oh yeah, fire that bouncer." Jen just smiled.

"With pleasure." She said. With that Harry and the others left.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Eliza is from 'Skullgirls'.


End file.
